A True Heart
by SqueakyDragon
Summary: (Currently in the process of editing)Thranduil keeps pushing his oldest son, Mertose, into getting married. Find out what happens to Legolas' brother when he meets a maiden from Rivendell and someone else.
1. Default Chapter

Author's Note: I wrote this when I was about 14 years old - and it shows. I've been going through recently to edit and clean it up somewhat but still leaving the story intact. Enjoy!

"Mertose!" Thranduil yelled at his oldest son for not paying attention, _again_.

Mertose's blonde head slowly lifted up from his arms.

"Yes father?" he said disinterestedly.

His father sighed.

"Mertose will you not listen to our discussion; let alone me?" he said gesturing to his advisors, then himself.

Mertose rolled his eyes; he hated listening to their boring discussions about how they could improve the market and government.

"Sorry father," he said, trying to sound as sincere as he could, "What was it you said?"

He sat up, his dark blue shirt with green leaves embroidered on the cuffs and dark purple vest over it now visible.

"I _asked _you for your opinion about the trade between us and Lake-men. It seems we received fewer barrels than usual," Mertose wanted to groan but held it in.

What here these silly advisors putting into my father's head now? He asked himself, and then said.

"The trade has been fine, father. I don't see why you're so upset with a few less barrels of wine! If that's even true!" he sneered at the advisors, "Any number of things could have happened to a barrel or two out on the river," he stated, sitting back and watching his father, "Perhaps a beaver ran off with one," he jested. Thranduil narrowed his eyes at his son but then sighed as though exhausted.

"Though I don't appreciate the sarcasm, you may be on to something," he smiled, "Now see, this is why you should listen to us; so we don't make frivolous mistakes."

Oh, how Mertose wanted to disagree, but he didn't fell like arguing. Instead he gave a half-hearted smile and asked.

"Umm… father… uh Legolas and I had planned to go hunting today, could I be excused?" Mertose stared at his father hoping he believed him.

"Can't it wait; we're in the middle of a meeting."

"Please father, I promised him, I don't want to disappoint him. Don't make a liar out of me," he declared standing up.

Thranduil rolled his eyes, but then nodded and waved him away busying himself with papers. Mertose sighed with relief, and quickly got up and out of the congested room.

He took a deep breath then quickly went out of the palace. He decided to go find his brother anyway, and knew exactly where he was, the training grounds. So off he went his observation being right. Legolas was helping a younger elf with his bow as Mertose went up to greet his little brother. Without looking at Mertose, Legolas said.

"I see you've escaped father once again," he smiled as he lifted up the elbow of his pupil before he let his arrow go.

"I'm running out of excuses, unfortunately," Mertose sighed as he watched the arrow hit almost the center of the target.

"Better," Legolas said to his companion, "Remember to keep that elbow up. Keep practicing I'll be back later," he then turned to his big brother, and they began to walk away from the training grounds, and more towards the woods. "Be careful brother or father will catch on," he smirked. Mertose laughed.

"Lets hope not and how come you never have to be at these meetings?" he asked a bit annoyed.

"Because, I'm the younger one and I'm not as smart as my older brother!" Legolas laughed ruffling Mertose's hair. Mertose just growled, pushing him away. "So, what did you talk about? Lord Rilten and his lovely daughter from Rivendell coming to stay with us?" Legolas teased, emphasizing the part about Rilten's daughter.

"I forgot all about them. You obviously know father is going to push her in my direction!" Legolas chuckled, and Mertose punched him in the arm, "It's not funny just wait until your turn!"

"I will but until then I'll enjoy torturing you!" Legolas began to run since Mertose started to chase him. Mertose soon caught up with him and tackled him to the ground. After awhile of yelling, kicking, and punching, Mertose finally got his younger brother in a headlock.

"Do you give up?" he panted, holding Legolas tight as he squirmed. Unfortunately he never got to answer because the next sound they heard was…

"Mertose! Legolas!" Thranduil's voice boomed through the trees and into the younger elves' ears.

The two quickly stood up, Mertose giving Legolas a look of 'will finish this later'. Their father soon appeared, a smile gracing his face.

"There you are! How's the hunting going?"

Mertose's eyes grew wide as Legolas's grew confused.

"What are- oof!"

Legolas was quickly cut off as his brother's elbow collided with his ribs.

"Haven't found too much yet," Mertose said in a cheesy voice, "but it's … uh … good exercise!"

He gave a glare to Legolas urging him to play along. Legolas finally smiled and nodded.

"Good, well I just came out to inform you of supper so don't take much longer!" Thranduil smiled then turned on his heels and walked back inside.

Mertose sighed and then glanced at his brother who was glaring at him.

"What?" his big brother asked innocently.

"Next time you make an excuse, don't put me in it!" Legolas exclaimed.

Mertose just laughed earning him a good punch in the arm, which nearly knocked him off his feet. He began to run and was quickly followed by his baby brother, both laughing all the way back to the palace.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Mertose woke up refreshed and rather happy. He got dressed in a green tunic, a brown belt around his waist, and black pants. Though, he just tied his long blonde hair into a ponytail; he never was good with braids. Quickly Mertose scurried to breakfast where his father and brother were waiting. He sat himself by Thranduil's side, his father giving him a good look.

"What?" Mertose asked him noticing his stares.

Thranduil shook his head.

"Nothing, nothing at all," he replied.

Oh no, Mertose thought, he's doing his "are you looking clean and handsome for someone's daughter?" routine.

Lord Rilten and his daughter were going to be there by the afternoon or early evening, and Mertose knew that throughout the day his dear old dad would be giving him those looks and tips on how to better his appearance and attitude.

Breakfast came and they all ate in silence. Mertose especially tried to avoid eye contact with his father, but it didn't do any good.

"You should sit up straighter," Thranduil commented, "Don't look so glum," he would say, "Did you get enough to eat? I don't want you to be all skin and bones."

They went on and on like this. Mertose would shrug or nod for an answer, every comment and question another weight on his shoulder. Finally, Legolas came to the rescue.

"Father, Mertose and I need to get to the training grounds, may we be excused?"

The two looked at him desperately. Thranduil sighed.

"All right."

They both shot out of their seats, but their father stopped Mertose.

"Mertose!" he turned, "I would like to see you before lunch, so don't stay out there too long." Mertose nodded obediently, and then followed his younger brother out.

The two brothers walked side by side, Mertose looking completely downtrodden.

"Oh Legolas, what am I going to do? I have to undergo an entire three months with this elven maiden. I just can't do it!" he exclaimed, Legolas put his arm around him.

"You'll get through it, you didn't seem to have a problem with all the other elven maidens father forced upon you."

"But they only spent a week or two here but three months!"

"Three months isn't such a long time Mertose."

"It will be with her," he crossed his arms.

"Oh, stop being such a brat. You don't even know her!" Legolas argued giving his big brother a push.

"Humph, you sound like father!" Mertose snapped.

"And you sound like an elfling!" Legolas shot back.

The brothers glared at each other, but then Mertose's face softened and he rubbed his temples.

"I'm sorry Legolas. I'm under a lot of pressure."

"I know that," Legolas said sincerely.

"Thanks for helping me at breakfast."

He smiled at his brother getting one in return.

"I learned from the master of excuses!" Legolas bowed with a grin.

Mertose laughed but then paused to think. Perhaps he was being a little too stubborn. Perhaps this maiden would be different than the others.

"I will try to give this maiden a chance," he proclaimed, "but I will not make any promises."

Legolas nodded his understanding and they headed off to the training grounds again.

Three hours before lunch, Mertose was jostled quickly from the training grounds to his father; who was waiting in his son's chambers. The prince looked around his spotless room; his blue eyes suddenly drawn to his bed, where about eight outfits were sitting. Mertose just groaned.

"Why must I take eternity to get ready, and Legolas must not?" he asked, he knew the answer; Thranduil said it every time he asked.

"Because," he stated, "you are the oldest, and you're the one that needs to make a good impression!"

His father gave Mertose a toothy grin, while his son just sighed and rolled his eyes.

The real answer father, Mertose fumed in his thoughts, is you just want to get me married, so you can get to Legolas sooner! But the prince just bit his tongue, and tried on all eight outfits – a few twice. After trying on one for the third time Mertose finally let go of his tongue.

"Father, I think this one will do fine!" he exclaimed.

He hated the idea of dressing up; it was just very uncomfortable for him. Thranduil sighed then nodded.

"All right Mertose, I guess it will have to do."

He looked at his son up and down. Mertose wore a silver tunic with a light blue braided sash wrapped around his waist and gray pants. Also a sleeveless blue robe went over the outfit. Thranduil's eyes stopped at his hair, which was still only in a ponytail.

"Now, we must do something with your hair," he remarked. Mertose took hold of his long hair, and then said to his father.

"What's wrong with it? I think it looks fine!"

"Fine? Mertose, a warrior like you should wear the proper braids!"

"A warrior like me shouldn't have to be worrying about his hair style!" Mertose argued.

Thranduil sighed; his son was wearing him out.

"Please Mertose, just for tonight! Just for me?" his father pleaded, the prince glared at him, but then sighed placing his face into his hands and nodded.

Mertose sat by his mirror, and started to braid but, eventually, his father ended up styling his hair. Once done he had one braid on either side of his head and another in the back at the center. Thranduil thought his son looked dashing! Mertose on the other hand was just perturbed! A knock came at the door and one of the servants popped his head in saying.

"My lords, lunch is to be served momentarily. Also, I was told that Lord Rilten and his company was spotted, and are being escorted here. They should be here in about a half hour."

The servant bowed and Thranduil gave his thanks as the servant slipped out. The King smiled at his son who smiled back weakly. His father opened the door gesturing for him to go first.

"Come on," he urged.

Mertose got up and walked out, his father close behind as they headed for the dining hall.


	3. Chapter 3

After lunch, the royal family went to the gates to greet their guests. Mertose braced himself. Before they knew it, four white stallions were coming up the path and upon them were cloaked figures. Obviously, they were Lord Rilten, his daughter, and two guards. Thranduil whispered to Mertose to stand up straight before he spoke to the visitors.

"Welcome, my Lord and Lady," the King's cheerful, loud voice proclaimed, "we are so glad that you have come and hope your stay is comfortable!"

Lord Rilten laughed as he pulled down his hood. His dark hair spilled over his shoulders, and his blue eyes sparkled, lighting up his still youthful face.

"My dear friend," Rilten exclaimed, "I always know when I come to your kingdom, my time is not wasted!" he laughed again and dismounted gracefully, "Oh, I don't think you've met my daughter, Kitbellwen," he gestured to the maiden next to him.

Mertose suddenly felt a pain in his side; he looked over to see his father's blue eyes urging him to do what he expected of him. Mertose sighed then quickly walked over to Lady Kitbellwen and held out his hand.

"May I help you down my Lady?" he asked, and noticed that his acting skills were getting better everyday!

The hood atop the figure moved to look down at him and then nodded. She took his hand and dismounted; her hood fell and her beautiful fresh face, along with long dark hair and bright green eyes, were exposed. Kitbellwen smiled at him and Mertose smiled sheepishly back. He had never seen such beauty, such elegance; it actually sent a shiver through him.

"Thank you my Lord," her angelic voice rang out. Mertose just nodded, dumbfounded. Thranduil was beaming with pleasure from his son's reaction to Kitbellwen.

"Lady Kitbellwen, this is my oldest son, Mertose," Thranduil introduced and then turned to Legolas, "and this is my youngest, Legolas," he bowed to them.

Rilten gave Thranduil a look, but the King just smiled. Thranduil then escorted their guests to their own rooms and made sure they were comfortable. Afterwards, he quickly found his son and pulled him into his chambers.

"It seems you have a liking for our female guest," Thranduil inquired, smiling widely.

"She is beautiful," Mertose, replied, "I guess I could like her, but I don't know, my feelings are all over the place," he sighed, frustrated.

"You just need to get to know her," he stated, "or you're already in love with her," he pressed.

"I wouldn't take it that far father!" his father laughed then said.

"Well, you will be able to get to know her at dinner. We will be having a small banquet to welcome them," he began to walk out but then turned and said, "You're not wearing that are you?" Mertose groaned and glared at his father.

"What's wrong with it? I mean you picked it out!" he retorted.

"Yes I know! It's just it's the same one you've been wearing all afternoon and … " from the look on his oldest son's face he knew he wouldn't be getting anywhere, "Fine! Wear that!" he threw up his hands then walked out.

Mertose smiled and then decided to go shoot a few arrows before dinner; perhaps it would calm his nerves.

Mertose ambled into the dining hall which was well decorated and very elegant. He saw his father who was already at the head of the dinner table and began to move towards him. But as soon as Thranduil saw him, he jumped up and caught his son by the shoulders.

"What are you doing?" he asked calmly, a bit too calmly. Mertose became afraid for a moment.

"I'm walking to come and sit by my favorite father and then when everyone arrives we'll eat?" he asked, hoping his answer was right.

"No, you see, what you're doing right now is finding Lady Kitbellwen, and then you will escort her to dinner … right?" the prince smiled sheepishly and nodded; quickly he turned and rushed to find the Lady of Rivendell's room. When he did find the room he stopped suddenly and shook his head.

"What am I doing?" he whispered to him, "The only thing I know about this maiden is her name!"

Mertose looked at the obstacle in front of him, the door, and wished it and everything would just disappear. Suddenly, the door opened and there stood Kitbellwen, dressed in a dark blue gown, with a green sash tied around her waist. The gown showed off her curves and had a wide and low neckline and loose fitting sleeves that reached her wrists. Her dark hair flowed over her shoulders, and her green eyes sparkled. A lovely smile lit up her face when she saw Mertose.

"Lord Mertose, what a pleasant surprise! What can I do for you?" she asked smoothly. Though, unfortunately, Mertose could not answer, for he was struck dumb by just the sight of her. Kitbellwen looked rather worried, "My lord, what is the matter?"

Mertose shook his head, finally coming out of his trance.

"My apologies, lady, I don't know what came over me," he said feeling very embarrassed, "may I escort you to dinner?"

Kitbellwen nodded then took the prince's arm; then they both headed to the dining hall.

Once everyone was seated, Thranduil made a toast to their guests welcoming them and hoping their stay would be a happy one. Soon the delicious food was served and everyone ate his or her fill. At this time, Mertose started to make conversation with Kitbellwen, who (of course) sat next to him.

"My Lady how is Rivendell at this time of year?" he began.

"Very beautiful, all the trees are green and lush, and the waters are not frozen so they're free to flow," she answered, "but your home is just as lovely my Lord." she complimented, Mertose smiled.

"Thank you. What is there to do in your home? I haven't been in Rivendell since I can remember."

"Well, there are many things to occupy one's time, but what I like to do is read, write in my journal, or work in my garden. I'm also getting very good at sewing." Kitbellwen said sweetly. Mertose shifted in his seat a little.

"Is that all?' he asked as politely as he could, "Do you like the outdoors like camping or hiking or any other outdoor activity?" he looked at her rather desperately.

"Oh no!" she shook her head, "The outdoors isn't for me. Too many bugs and other complications, I like the simple life indoors." Mertose turned somewhat white.

"Indeed? How very proper of you, but surely you desire some excitement in your life? Something unpredictable or an adventure?" he tried.

"Well, I'm much more comfortable when events are planned out. I certainly don't go searching for adventure if that's what you mean. I find excitement in everyday things like my books. Why should I put myself in danger when I can simply imagine that I'm on an adventure?"

"Adventures don't have to be dangerous my Lady," he argued, "A hike through the woods can be perfectly safe as long as you're with others. The adventure might be that you discover a waterfall or see a doe and a fawn together looking for food. Does that sound dangerous?"

"I … I suppose not. Waterfalls and does are all well and good but what if you came across a bear or one of those giant spiders I've heard rumors about," she shook her head, "I'm sorry but the outdoors is just not to my taste – too many risks."

She doesn't like the outdoors … at all! He thought. How could this be? An elf who doesn't like the outdoors? She's not exciting or interesting either. She's just like all the others beautiful and sweet and not much else. Mertose suddenly became very tired; he nodded to Kitbellwen and smiled weakly.

The prince quickly looked around for an escape. He saw the wine was almost gone and then quickly stood and announced he would go and get a few bottles.

"My son," Thranduil said, "we have servants for that, sit and eat!"

"Please father, let me! I … I want to bring up a certain one and I know exactly where it is," he pleaded, his blue eyes looking straight into his father's saying more than his words could. Thranduil sighed and nodded, Mertose then bowed and quickly left to the cellars.


	4. Chapter 4

Mertose walked down a long hallway, then turned and headed down the stairway to the wine cellar.

What was I thinking? I should have known she was like all the others, he thought as his feet made an even rhythm on the stone steps, I bet she'll be clinging to me too; wanting to be the next queen or something, he sighed.

Finally, he made it to the rows and rows of neatly placed bottles of wine. The prince looked around for a while, almost getting lost in the jungle of reds, whites, and pinks. He finally found something good and was about to grab it when suddenly he heard the patter of footsteps. But it wasn't coming from the stairs; the sound was in front of him, on the other side of the tall wall of bottles.

Slowly, he walked in the same direction as the other, himself not making a sound. Mertose saw the end of the row and was hoping to meet up with the anonymous person there. He slowly began to turn the corner and almost bumped into a head of golden hair. The prince heard a female gasp, and then before he could react, the golden head scurried away. He tried to chase her, but lost the girl in the maze of wine.

"Wait, come back!" he yelled to her in vain.

Mertose quickly headed for the stairs, but she wasn't there, she had just disappeared.

Who was that, he thought, and what was she doing here? She wasn't a servant or even a citizen or she wouldn't have run away.

Mertose sighed, but before he could investigate further, one of the servants came down.

"My prince, everyone is waiting for you," he said simply.

"I'm coming," Mertose said and then grabbed the first two bottles he saw to take with him.

He soon found himself in the ballroom since he knew, after dinner, there would be dancing. Mertose gave the wine to a serving girl who passed by and then went to see his brother.

Legolas was sitting with one of their friends, Zirric, who, like the princes, taught younger elves how to fight and use a bow. Mertose pulled up a chair and sat next to his little brother.

"What's wrong brother?" Legolas asked, "You look irritated."

"I'm just disappointed," he sighed, "lets just say, Lady Kitbellwen wasn't what I was expecting." Zirric laughed.

"Too audacious for you Mert?" Zirric joked.

"Not enough! She's like all the other elven women father has introduced me to!" the prince exclaimed, "I don't know what to do now. And I think father is serious about this one. I could be married before I know it!"

"Don't worry Mert, I do not think your father would marry you off without telling you first." Zirric smiled and Legolas chuckled.

Suddenly, Mertose felt a tap on his shoulder, and he looked up to see the one and only Kitbellwen smiling angelically at him.

"There you are, I thought you had run off," she said.

I wish I had, Mertose thought.

"Yes, here I am," he smiled, "is there something that you needed?"

Kitbellwen then looked disappointed, and Mertose suddenly realized why she had come over here.

"Well," she started.

"Lady Kitbellwen, would you like to dance?" the prince quickly slipped in before something bad erupted.

Legolas and Zirric just chuckled, but Mertose quieted them with one of his father's glares.

"I'd love to my Lord!" she smiled.

Mertose then got up and lead her to the dance floor, where soon their feet were moving gracefully with each other. The oldest of Thranduil took this opportunity to interrogate the Lady further.

"My Lady, I know you said you didn't like adventuring, but haven't you ever read about an adventure in one of your books and imagined yourself in that adventure and wanted to experience the real thing?" he asked.

"This again," she sighed slightly, "Yes, like I said, I enjoy imagining myself in different places from the safety of my home. Why should I stress myself by going out into the wilderness? Now, I love walking in my garden and to a few lovely places in Rivendell; but hiking and adventuring out isn't my favorite thing. I'd rather be reading in the library or working on my embroidery skills," she replied, Mertose nodded.

Well at least she's smart academic wise but still not all that exciting, I mean even the other elven women like hiking! Mertose contemplated. He wondered why she was so afraid of going outside.

"What about you my Lord?" Kitbellwen suddenly asked, "What do you do to pass time?"

Mertose paused and thought before answering.

"I like to practice shooting my bow, and I like hunting, or exploring. I'm always trying to find new places. I also like having adventures with my brother."

"You are a busy person, but I don't know if I like the idea of hunting," she said.

"But, my Lady, it is something we need to do so we can have food and warm clothing. It's also done for trade. And, besides, we don't hunt every single day."

Kitbellwen shook her head.

"It's still wrong, animals shouldn't be on our plates or our backs. They have lives and feelings too my Lord."

At this point, the music had ended, and Mertose and Kitbellwen parted from each other. The prince was rather taken aback from the Lady's opinion. This was going from bad to worse.

"I never really thought of it that way," he said politely and then glanced at his father who was, thankfully, alone at the moment, "if you'll excuse me," Mertose left her, not waiting for a reply and sat next to his father.

"So?" his father asked, "How's it going? I saw you two dancing!"

"Father its going … " he looked at his father's happy and hopeful face and couldn't say it, "great, just great!"

"Wonderful!" Thranduil smiled, the prince smiled back then Lord Rilten walked over.

"Why do I have a feeling there is going to be a wedding in Mirkwood?" Thranduil laughed, but Mertose looked pale.

"I told Rilten about my brilliant plan to bring you two together and he loved it!"

"That's spectacular father," Mertose said trying to sound as enthusiastic as he could. Rilten grinned at him.

"I was always hoping to have a son of my own. Now I will be able to."

Every word stabbed at Mertose's heart. There was no way he could dig himself out of this hole now.

"Father, I'm feeling very tired right now may I be excused?"

Thranduil looked worried.

"Is there something wrong Mertose?"

"No, no, I'm just tired it's been a long day." Thranduil nodded, and then Mertose slipped away from the festivities and walked to his chambers.


	5. Chapter 5

Once Mertose entered his room, he slipped out of his fancy clothes and into his regular ones. He really wasn't tired, but he couldn't stay down there anymore. Mertose sighed as he sat down by the window, his eyes seeing imaginary bars across it. He shook his head, and then looked out the window. He saw the lush green trees and just a small glint of white from the hidden moon. How he wished he could be out there, free. Suddenly, his sharp eyes saw a rustling in one of the trees. Leaning against the window to take a closer look, all he could see between the branches was a strip of gold, which seemed to be light and feathery. Mertose gasped with a start.

"What if it's that elf?" he whispered, "The one I saw in the cellars."

He knew he'd be taking a risk by going out and seeing if it was really she, but at the moment, he wanted to get out and have a small adventure. Mertose quickly grabbed his cloak and then carefully and quietly sneaked out of the palace and into the forest.

The prince soon found himself among the towering plants of the land and his eyes searched for that golden head. Before he knew it, he was only a few feet away from the girl, who was sitting high in a lofty green tree. Mertose still couldn't see her face, and was trying to figure out a way to approach the elf. Finally, his feet started to move, and he weaved his way slowly towards her. Though, unfortunately, there was that silly little twig that Mertose was fated to step on. Once more the prince heard that gasp of surprise, and the rustling of branches. But he didn't hear her feet hit the ground, instead, she spoke to him.

"Who goes there?"

Mertose heard and he quickly responded.

"One who will cause you no harm," he said.

"That's what they all say," the woman snapped back.

Mertose carefully made his way around the last tree and finally saw the mystery elf.

She was definitely tall and thin, almost lanky. She wore weathered looking clothes such as a large but colorful shirt, a ripped up petticoat with leggings underneath, and brown boots. The woman also carried one elvish dagger that was tucked into her braided sash. Mertose looked upon her face, and instead of looking into the regular blue or green eyes of many Mirkwood elves, dark brown eyes bore into him. The prince furthermore noticed a small scar on her right cheek.

"Forgive me for intruding," he began.

"You should be sorry! You frightened me out of my skin!" she cut in angrily.

Mertose was tongue tied for a moment; he had never been spoken to in a tone like that before. But he quickly got his speech and temper back.

"Excuse me, but do you have any idea who you're speaking to?" the prince shouted at her. She just smirked.

"Apparently, someone who needs a drink," she said calmly and sweetly.

Then suddenly, from her side she lifted up a bottle of wine. Mertose almost gasped.

It is her, he thought, and she obviously has no idea who I am either. Good, I would like a break from the prince role for awhile.

Mertose couldn't help but smile.

"Is that one of the palace's wines?"

"I knew you were one of those palace guards! Only they would know this is royal wine! So, you finally found me, what are you going to do with me?"

Mertose became very confused, he had no idea the guards were looking for her; though he might have known if he listened at any of his father's meetings. He began to wonder what she did. So, he decided to play along with being a guard.

"At the moment nothing, for I am new to the rank, and cannot arrest you for I don't know the charge."

"Neither do I," the girl said leaping to the ground, "I came to the market to buy some supplies, the guards took one look at me, became suspicious, and now they are on the look out for me all the time. That's the reason for the sneaking around and stealing. I can't come out in the open anymore."

Mertose watched her as she spoke, and saw her face even better now that she was level with him. There was something about her; it was like there was something missing.

"Why don't you get better clothes and live like everyone else?" he asked.

"You wouldn't understand!" came the classic response. "Now go, and leave me alone."

She then walked away into the trees, but Mertose followed her.

"Wait! I'm not going to turn you in or anything. I just want to understand you."

"I don't believe that for a second!"

She tried to walk faster, but Mertose finally just grabbed her arm.

"Let me go!" she yelled.

"Listen to me; I want to be your friend, not your enemy."

"Why? What's so intriguing about me that you want to be my friend?" she asked, still struggling to get out of his tightening grip.

"Because … because you and I are alike."

The girl stopped and looked up into his eyes.

"In what ways?" she asked, irritated.

"You and I must both live in the shadows, and are tracked wherever we go,." he replied, speaking more of being a prince than the guard he was trying to portray. The elven girl stared at him for a moment, trying to figure out what he had said. She finally pulled her arm from his grip and then ran a hand through her hair.

"How can I trust you? How do I know this isn't some lie just to get me in shackles easier?" she asked quietly.

Mertose shrugged.

"You can't trust me. You just have to believe my words are true."

The girl looked at him thoughtfully before saying.

"You seem too intelligent in your words to be one of those foolish guards. And you're a bit of a rebel, going against orders to arrest me," she paused for a moment, "Tell you what, I'll trust you if you will bring me some food and wine tomorrow by sunset, right here," she offered, and Mertose smiled.

"Sounds easy enough – done!" he replied.

"I hope to see you, or consequences will be paid!"

She then disappeared into the trees. The prince sighed but smiled then placed his hands atop his head.

What did I just do, he thought. What provoked me to do such a thing? Father must, surely, not find out!

Mertose then walked back to the palace, and it wasn't till he was finally in his room that he realized he never asked the girl her name.


	6. Chapter 6

Thranduil's oldest was awakened by a knock on his door. He got out of bed and pulled on his robe before opening the door, only to see the cheerful face of his father.

"Good morning my son!"

He said rather loudly, which made Mertose groan. He then rubbed his sleep-filled eyes.

"By the way you went to bed so early last night, I would think you would be refreshed this morning."

"I … kept waking up last night, and it took me a long time to get back to sleep," he said, believing that was a good excuse.

"Really? I guess you couldn't stop thinking about Lady Kitbellwen, right?" Thranduil grinned.

Mertose just blinked at his father, a bit surprised by his comment.

"Well … I," he tried to reply, but Thranduil cut him off with one of his great laughs.

"It's quite all right son!"

He looked at Mertose's apparel.

"Now get dressed, and come down to breakfast, quickly."

The King then turned and left his son. The next sound heard by those in the hall was the young prince's head hitting his door.

Mertose sat quietly next to Kitbellwen waiting for food to be placed on his plate. He could sense Kitbellwen struggling to find something to say to him. Thankfully, his little brother came to the rescue.

"Mertose, how about we take our horses out for some exercise today?" Legolas offered.

"Sounds like a good idea to me," Mertose answered smiling.

"Since we are on the subject of horses and roaming around," Thranduil chimed in, "perhaps, Mertose, you could take Lady Kitbellwen around our home?"

Mertose frowned, but when he glanced at Kitbellwen, she had an excited smile on her face, so the prince gave her a half-hearted smile.

"Yes father," Mertose said and then turned to the Lady, "Are you sure you'll be comfortable venturing out?" he asked almost mockingly – thankfully Kitbellwen didn't catch his sarcasm.

"I think so, as long as I'm with you and we don't go too far that is," she smiled.

So, after breakfast, Mertose found himself upon his white horse and next to him was Kitbellwen looking as graceful and beautiful as ever. Mertose was strangely becoming somewhat tired of all the beauty and flawlessness in the elven princesses and ladies. To him, they were all beginning to look alike, tall, thin, with blue, or green eyes, long dark or blonde hair, and skin either soft as petals or white as a pearl.

"Are you ready my Lady?" he asked.

Kitbellwen gave him a cheerful smile and nodded.

"Just follow me."

Mertose first led her through the trees and scenery. She made the typical impressed exaggerations at the beautiful sights.

"I take it back my Lord, you home isn't lovely … it's gorgeous!" she flattered.

"Thank you my Lady," the prince said, the bored feeling beginning to seep in. He wanted to let his horse run, not trot along a small trail; it was another dull duty of being a prince.

"We will be heading into the market area soon," he announced.

"Will we be safe? I hope it isn't too crowded. I don't like crowds."

"Safe? Of course we'll be safe, why would you ask that?"

Mertose was a bit irked by her suggesting that his people were criminals.

"Please take no offense my Lord, it's just, I think that when royalty is out walking in a crowded place bad things could occur," she stated.

Mertose raised an eyebrow.

"My Lady, I can assure you my people would never think about assassinating me or anyone else. And you may call it crowded, but I call it life!"

Kitbellwen just shrugged her shoulders, and rather quickly changed the topic to talking about her history. The prince was somewhat flabbergasted, but he just let her chatter on until they reached the market place. There he dismounted, and offered to help the Lady of Rivendell down, but she was planted on her horse and wouldn't move. Mertose shrugged, and then led her and his own horse into the buzzing market.

It teemed with life and color and around every corner was something interesting to look at. At least, that's what Mertose thought. He glanced at Kitbellwen who was busy looking at the trees and in dark alleys or around eerie corners. And Mertose suddenly noticed that they were being watched as well. All the eyes of the guards that patrolled the market were immediately on him and the Lady. Mertose rolled his eyes and kept moving.

Finally, Mertose stopped, seeing his favorite fruit stand. He loved it because the owner, Porlous, always gave him a free bag of dried apricots.

"Would you like some fruit, my Lady?"

He had almost left her before he suddenly realized he needed to be a gentleman. Kitbellwen just shook her head, she seemed nervous.

"I'll be right back, all right?"

Then he ambled over to the stand and smiled at Porlous.

"Hello Porlous, it has been awhile!"

"It has, my prince, I've been seeing you less and less nowadays," he said as he poured the wrinkly, orange fruit into a small sack.

"It seems I have finally grown up, instead of running around and adventuring I'm either stuck in a meeting or and being pressured to marry some maiden," his head jerked to Kitbellwen and Porlous laughed handing him the small bag.

"Thank you Porlous."

He was about to leave when something, or someone, caught his eye. His blue eyes saw between the trees a glimmer of gold and he knew exactly who it was, and knew what she may be trying to do. He quickly looked around for an idea to get the guards away from her. When he glanced at a very stiff Kitbellwen, he knew precisely what to do.

Mertose casually walked over to the Lady's side and looked up at her.

"So, my Lady, where shall we go next?" he asked very politely.

"I'm not sure," she answered, "where's a private, quiet place to go?" she asked, her eyes shinning at him.

Mertose then began to look around, trying to keep the grin off his face. He suddenly gasped, and pointed in the completely opposite direction of the golden head girl, and yelled.

"An assassin! I can see him in the trees! Guards, get him! He's running away!"

Kitbellwen screamed, which made Mertose wince, but it was worth it. His little plan had worked. The guards sped off in the opposite direction of the girl and everyone else's attention was either drawn there or to Kitbellwen. The prince looked back, and saw the golden haired elf quickly stuffing a bag with food. She looked up momentarily, nodded to Mertose, and then scurried away back into the forest. Mertose told her he would get her food and so he had.


	7. Chapter 7

The elven girl ran as fast as her legs could carry her. She dodged the trees and branches, always aware of her precious cargo of food on her back. The elf really didn't know why that guard had helped her. He said he wanted her trust and to be her friend because … they were alike. It still baffled her how they could be alike. But it was no matter now; right now, all she needed to worry about was reaching her home.

Finally, the elven girl stopped in front of a rather large and lofty tree, which she nimbly began to climb. Nearing the top, she soon began to see the structure of a small house that fit almost perfectly with the trunk and branches of the tree. The girl lifted herself onto the final branch and knocked a short tune on the miniature door. The door was quickly opened and she stepped inside.

"It's about time, we were getting worried Vicara!" said a high, feminine voice.

"I'm sure you were Art," Vicara replied.

Suddenly the bag of food was roughly taken from her.

"I wasn't worried about you Vic, but I was worried that we might not get this food," a deep voice teased Vicara.

"You're so thoughtful Drulas!" Vicara said sarcastically.

"Aren't I always?"

"Oh stop it you two! Vicara, how ever did you get all this?" Art asked, as Drulas poured the contents of the bag onto their table.

"There was a distraction made by our new friend, who gave me the opportunity to grab what I did."

"There's some great food here – wait, our new friend? You mean that guard you met? We can't trust him!" Drulas said crossly.

"I know, but I did ask him to get us food today, and I guess he just found a different way to do it," she shrugged.

"Just because he helped us get some food doesn't mean we can trust him Vicara!" Drulas argued.

"I know, I know, I'm going to see him again tonight, maybe I can get more information then."

"I don't like it when you go out alone like that."

"Sorry, "father," but I'm all grown up now. I can tie my boot-laces and everything," Vicara teased him and Art laughed.

"Very funny," Drulas said, "how about we start eating; I'm starving!"

Back at the palace, Mertose stood in front of his father with Kitbellwen clinging to his arm. She was telling his "heroic" tale of spotting the pretend assassin.

"He was so brave your majesty his sharp, beautiful eyes picked out the evil assassin in no time at all. If it wasn't for your heroic son, I could have been hurt!" she dramatically finished.

Mertose's stomach suddenly started to hurt. But he had to admit Kitbellwen's performance was rather believable, so hopefully his father would believe the story too. Slowly, Mertose looked at his father whose eyes were wide but face was smiling.

"Who would have thought that my son would be so brave? You could learn a thing or two from your brother Legolas!"

Legolas just rolled his eyes and wondered why in the world he had to be here.

"It was nothing, father, really. I'm sorry to say that Lady Kitbellwen," he shifted his arm a bit but she held fast, "exaggerates the story somewhat."

"I most certainly did not my Lord," Kitbellwen said.

Thranduil walked up to his son and placed his hand upon his shoulder.

"My humble son, you've done me proud," the King said smiling brightly at him.

"Thank you father," Mertose said softly.

The prince felt rotten inside for deceiving everyone; but he also felt relieved that the elven girl had obtained her food that he promised. Hopefully, this would all pass in a day or two. If his father and Kitbellwen let it pass.

After Mertose had finally removed Kitbellwen from his arm, he slipped away from everyone else. But then Lord Rilten showed up.

"Prince Mertose!"

Mertose stopped and forcibly smiled at Rilten.

"I just heard from my daughter. Thank you so much for saving her. I certainly know now that she is always safe in your company."

"Really Lord Rilten, it was nothing! Everyone is making a big commotion about this," Mertose tried to explain.

Rilten just waved it away with a gesture of his hand.

"Do not be so modest, my prince. My daughter has taken a real shine to you, and I was wondering it any feelings could be returned?" Rilten smiled.

"Lord Rilten, let me be honest … I-I practically just met Lady Kitbellwen, and these things take time."

Mertose couldn't believe what he was saying! He wasn't being honest at all. In fact, he was giving Rilten the idea that he actually may have feelings for Kitbellwen. He had just dug a few more feet into his, already, large hole.

"I understand my Lord," came Rilten's response.

Then he said he would speak with Mertose later and left. Mertose didn't believe it could happen but he felt worse.

That night, after dinner, and dull, boring talk with Kitbellwen, Mertose snuck into the kitchen and stole some food and a bottle of wine. He knew he had already helped her get food; but she could always need more, and maybe she would trust him even more. He couldn't explain it, but there was just something about this elf that intrigued him so much.

The prince started to sneak out, when he was unfortunately caught by a guard, who quickly bowed to him.

"Forgive me, my prince, but I would rather you not go out at this time, especially with the assassin you caught this morning still out there."

"I'll be extra careful, do not worry. But I must go out."

"May I ask why sir?"

Mertose thought for a moment.

"I forgot to give my horse new hay and oats," he answered.

"You do not have a stable boy for that sir?"

"Of course not, I like to take care of my own horse. And besides he doesn't like anyone but me."

"Well then you may go, but only to the stables and back, please, your majesty."

Mertose nodded, and then quickly walked toward the stables, but then changed his direction to the forest. He easily found the tree the girl was sitting in the other night. The tree looked as if the branches made spiral steps up to the top. The prince dropped the bag of food to the ground, which had been hidden under his cloak.

"More food?" her voice suddenly came from above in the trees.

"And wine," he said.

"Now that's what I wanted to hear."

Mertose looked up and around but couldn't see her.

"Why don't you show yourself?" he asked.

"For safety, even though you did as I asked I'm still not sure I can trust you. And I am rather perplexed as to why you want to be my friend."

"I've told you, we are alike. And I find you entire mien interesting."

"I am not some bird or plant that is to be studied!" the girl snapped at him.

"Forgive me, I didn't mean it that way at all," he quickly rebuked.

"Who are you anyway? How am I to trust you when I don't know your name or anything about you?"

"Please, forgive me again –" he was quickly cut off.

"You're not doing very well, you know that?" she laughed slightly.

"My name is Mertose."

He stopped, and hoped she didn't know the princes' names. When no recognition came, he continued.

"I am a … palace guard; I take orders from Captain Trotrulas, our honorable leader, and serve only King Thranduil."

"What about your family?" she asked in a more sympathetic voice.

"Well … um."

He wasn't sure what to say, should he have a family or say they are all dead? Finally, he came up with something.

"I have a younger brother, but he's the only family I have left."

Legolas would hate him forever if he had to drag him into all this, but Mertose could convince him, one way, or the other.

"What happen to your parents?"

"My mother died after my brother was born, so my father died of a broken heart."

After a few minutes of silence, Mertose at last said.

"My parents taught me never to judge someone by their looks or even their ideas. They always said, look into their hearts, that's where the truth lies."

He remembered when his mother said that to him many years ago. He suddenly wished she were here, to give him advice.

"And they always taught me you should never lock up anyone who wears different clothes."

He, miraculously, heard a laugh coming from the green foliage. Then, all of a sudden, she was there looking straight at him.

"You are definitely different than any other palace guard in Mirkwood."

"Does this mean that you'll trust me?"

"Mertose, you must understand, I risk my life if I trust you, and tell you every little detail of my life."

"I promise you here and now that I will never hurt you or risk your life!" Mertose said, staring into her brown eyes and she stared back.

"You really promise?" she asked almost hopeful.

"Yes I do. Now please will you not even tell me your name?"

"My name is … Vicara," she finally said and Mertose smiled.

"Well Vicara, here is the food you requested, and wine. I picked out the best one I could find."

"It is much appreciated."

She smiled slightly, then grabbed the bag and rather quickly began to walk away.

"Wait Vicara," she stopped and turned, "I want to get to know you better, and so I was wondering-"

"No."

"But you didn't-"

"Yes I did know what you were asking. You were asking if you could come to my little hide out to eat and chat. The answer is no."

"But Vicara-"

"Mertose, I had a hard time telling you my name. What makes you think I'm going to let you come home with me?"

"I thought you trusted me more. And I … wanted to find out who you really are and what you're like. I don't want to judge you."

"That's nice and all, but it seems rather suspicious how suddenly you want to come home with me."

"I don't want to make my parents disappointed in me, after all they've taught me," he said smiling.

Vicara hung her head in defeat.

"All right, you can come. I don't know how you did it," she sighed.

Mertose grinned brightly.

Vicara shook her head then grabbed the bag of food and began to walk among the trees, gesturing to Mertose to follow. The prince was quickly by her heels. As she swiftly walked around the trees, the bag kept slipping from her shoulder.

"I can carry that for you my lady," he said.

"I can carry it myself, thank you," she glanced at him "you've never called me lady before."

"It … it's somewhat of a habit," he smiled sheepishly.

The elven girl laughed, then readjusted the bag, and began to move even more quickly.

"If you can keep up with this lady I'll respect you more as well."

Mertose grinned, thinking this would be easy. If he could keep up with his agile brother, he could certainly follow this woman; but he forgot that Vicara had been running longer than Mertose's little brother. The prince found himself tripping over his feet, trying to keep up with the female elf. He had almost lost her a few times in the vast forest.

Suddenly Mertose quickly came to a full stop and ended up nose to nose with Vicara. But she just smiled at him.

"Congratulations, you made it!"

Mertose's eyes were wide. He was very embarrassed, but she was calm.

Swiftly, the golden head elf started to climb the tree they stood next to. She looked down at him and said.

"My home is up here. I hope you are not afraid of heights!"

Mertose smiled and immediately followed her up. When they came to the small door, Vicara slowly opened it and peered in. Then the girl walked in, and was closely pursued by the prince.

"Finally, you're back," said Drulas coming in to the main room, but he suddenly stopped short seeing Mertose, "Vicara … who's this?"


	8. Chapter 8

"Vicara … who's this?" Drulas asked stunned.

"Drulas don't worry-"

"This is that guard," he cut in angrily, "you brought that guard back to our home!"

"Please, Drulas, you don't understand!" she exasperated.

Art quickly entered the room hearing the yelling. Once she saw Mertose her jaw dropped.

"Well you better start explaining!" Drulas shouted.

Mertose stayed silent, he knew opening his mouth would only cause more problems.

"Don't take that tone with me! You are not my father! I don't have to tell you anything!" she roared.

Drulas' face got red with rage.

"How dare you speak to me – to us this way, when you are the one at fault! We trusted you, and you bring home one of them!" he screamed.

"You know you can trust me always. I would never bring home someone who I thought was dangerous," she said more calmly.

"Dangerous? You think he's not dangerous, or cute?"

Vicara stood speechless, as did Art and Mertose. Suddenly Vicara threw down her bag, brushed pass Drulas, stormed into her room, and slammed the door.

"I really mean no harm," Mertose finally said.

"You suspect us to believe that?" Drulas snapped at him.

"Vicara believes me," he shot back.

"Vicara is naïve. She is weak to charm, and … handsomeness," he sighed.

"Drulas, I think you might have been too hard on her," Art said softly.

"She has to learn."

"You father her too much, you're too protective."

"If I don't protect her who will?"

"Herself!"

Art then followed after Vicara into her room.

Mertose felt incredibly uncomfortable. Drulas stared at him in fury.

"Look at what you've done! We were better off without knowing you!"

"What I've done?" Mertose yelled, "Speak for yourself! I wasn't the one who was screaming at Vicara!"

"Just leave, and don't come back."

Mertose glared at him.

"No! Vicara invited me here, and when she tells me to leave, I'll leave!"

Drulas went up to him and grabbed his collar.

"You're going to leave by your own will or mine!"

Unexpectedly, Vicara flew out of her room and pulled the two a part, and stood between them.

"Stop it!" she cried.

"Vicara-"

"Close your mouth! Drulas, you sit there," she pointed to a chair at one end of their little table, "and Mertose you sit there," she pointed to the other, "now, how about we figure this all out like adults?"

Both of them mumbled.

"I'll start with the introductions. Drulas, this is Mertose he is a honest palace guard."

Drulas rolled his eyes.

"Mertose, this is Drulas, my best friend since we could walk."

"I'm surprised they're not married yet," said Art with a laugh.

"And that's Artellwen, but we call her Art. It's strange; too, that her name is also what she loves. And, Art, you know Drulas and I would never get married. It would be too eerie, like marrying my brother."

Mertose realized that he completely relaxed after she said that. His cheeks turned a bit pink from noticing that he was jealous of Drulas.

"It's a pleasure to meet you both," Mertose said with a charming smile.

Art practically melted, her face turned maroon.

"It most certainly is," she said dreamily.

"Oh great, he's got them both under his spell – ow!"

Vicara had punched him in the arm for the comment.

"Please Drulas, I really only want to make friends," Mertose pleaded. "I'll make a deal with you. If I hurt anyone of your friends, you can punish me any way you like."

Drulas grinned.

"Deal! I hope you know what you're getting into," he shook Mertose's out stretched hand.

"Thank you, perhaps now we could eat in peace?" Vicara suggested.

They all nodded, and Art began to take out the food and wine from the bag.

In Kitbellwen's room, the Lady of Rivendell was combing her hair, and dressing herself in a silk nightgown. Smiling, she looked in the mirror.

"My beautiful lady, you are going to be a princess!" she giggled.

She soon found one of her small necklaces full of jewels, and placed it on her head, like a crown.

"I hope my crown is more attractive and fashionable," she laughed.

Kitbellwen then got up and headed out into the hallway, slipping on her robe as she did.

"I think it's time to give my little prince a visit," she whispered to herself.

Coming to Mertose's door, Kitbellwen put on her most beautiful, charming smile and knocked on his door. But no answer came. Kitbellwen frowned.

"Perhaps he's asleep," she whispered, "I'll just take a peek in and see."

She slowly opened the door and poked her head in. To her surprise, the room was disserted. She moved out and quickly closed the door.

"Where could he be?" she said softly.

She thought for a while about the places he liked to go. Suddenly it hit her, the training grounds outside!

Quickly, she went back to her room and slipped into clothes that are more appropriate. She then headed outside and met a guard whom she asked if he had seen the prince.

"Yes, my lady, I did. He said he was going to check on his horse, but he hasn't come back. If you like I can take you over to the stables and we can see if he's there."

"Yes, I would like that very much. I am so worried about him! He said he was going to take a walk with me tonight, but when I went looking for him I couldn't find him," she said convincingly.

"I'm sure we'll find him."

The two then headed for the stables. But after searching everywhere, in and around the place, they could not find him.

"This is awful, where is he?" Kitbellwen said frustrated.

"Perhaps he is back in the palace, my lady. He may have went to look for you in the palace just as you went to look for him out here."

"I hope so."

"Why don't you go back inside, and rest? I'm sure he'll return."

"When he does, please, send him to me, for I know I will not be able to sleep without knowing where he is."

The guard smiled.

"I will do that my lady," he bowed.

Kitbellwen smiled sweetly, and then began to walk back, but just before she was about to enter the palace, she abruptly turned and walked back out into the night.

"I'll find him myself," she whispered, "and what he's up to!"


	9. Chapter 9

The small group of four, sitting atop a tree in the miniature house, had finished eating and now the prince took the opportunity to interrogate the audacious elven woman who brought him here.

"Vicara, how did you end up living here? Actually how did all of you come to be here?"

Vicara looked downtrodden.

"Vicara doesn't want to tell you her story, and neither do we! Do you like opening up old wounds?" Drulas glowered at the prince.

"No, I didn't know her story was a depressing one. I'm sorry Vicara," Mertose said sincerely.

Vicara shot dagger eyes at Drulas.

"It's all right Mertose, I'll tell you," she paused, "My mother is from here, Mirkwood, she still lives but in Rivendell, and I fear her days here in Middle Earth are almost over. My father …" she stopped and almost seemed like she wasn't going to continue.

"Tell him Vicara," Art said gently.

"My father was from Rohan, he was of the race of Man, and I am only half an elf."

She looked at Mertose who was speechless at the time. He had never met a half elf before, and he was beginning to think that Vicara wasn't what he thought she was. Vicara looked very uncomfortable, and there was sorrow in her brown eyes. Mertose had never seen sorrow before it hit his heart.

Vicara, who literally jumped out of her seat suddenly, broke the awkward silence.

"You probably think I'm some freak, or outsider, don't you? I see it in your eyes! Just as I saw it in everyone else's! 'She's only half elf! She's not one of us!' they said, 'Even her clothes are strange, she's an outsider!' they said. I dress like this because I can't get different clothes, because others don't want me in their stores!" she shouted, "I can't help with who I am! No one trusts me because I look more human. They called me stupid and ugly. My mother is in Rivendell for a reason – she has abandoned me and cannot stand the sight of me. She couldn't handle the insults. Her family here had disowned her she was left on her own to raise me and as soon as I could take care of myself she left me behind to find peace."

Art quickly wrapped her arms around her to calm and sooth her. Vicara took a deep breath and stared at a shocked Mertose with a very angry Drulas beside him.

Mertose felt like he got slapped in the face. All his doubts were quickly gone. How could he have thought such terrible things about her? She was just like everyone else, and he judged her just because she is half elven. He stared back at the furious yet sad woman, and he realized just how much they were alike. The people shunned her, and his father shunned him. The people didn't want to listen to her or give her a chance to explain anything. His father never listened to him unless the words were "I'm engaged." Both were outsiders, she was half elf, he was a prince with no one to talk to but bowed heads. How he wanted to tell Vicara these things, but he couldn't because he was playing a guard.

"Vicara, I do not think you are a freak or outsider. You are a beautiful lady. You have feelings and opinions. I will admit I was a bit prejudice when you said you were half elf. But then I remembered about our first meeting and how I really liked you from the start!" he smiled.

"You pick your words well Mertose. It's hard to believe that you are only a beginner at being a guard," she said, "did … do you like me."

Art giggled, and Mertose smiled brightly.

"Yes Vicara, I really do!"

Art suddenly whispered something in Vicara's ear; Vicara quickly blushed and pushed her away, Mertose's eyebrow raised, but then Drulas said.

"Well, this has been fun. Perhaps you should be leaving."

"No! He hasn't heard my story yet!"

Art smiled at Mertose who smiled back, and her face turned red quickly.

"I haven't known Vic and Drulas as long as they've known each other, but I came upon their hide out after I ran away from home. My father and I got in a huge argument that had been boiling up for a few years. You see, he wanted me to get an education and be intelligent, but I would never study, I'd always be drawing. Tempers rose, terrible things were said, and after my father threw my favorite drawing pad into the fire, I left I couldn't bear it. I've never gone back, and he hasn't searched for me."

"How do you know that Art?" Vicara asked, but she just shrugged sadly and said nothing.

"Good, he's heard your story, now he can leave!" Drulas said.

"He hasn't heard yours though!" Vicara laughed.

"What's there to tell? When you told me you wanted to leave, I came with you. End of story!"

"Not exactly Drulas. You didn't just want to help me, you wanted to get away from Lutillia!"

"Whose Lutillia?" Mertose asked curiously.

"No one!" Drulas yelled his face red.

"Lutillia was an old flame of Drulas', but once she started talking of marriage … well Drulas got scared."

"I wasn't scared! I just wasn't ready for marriage."

"Right Drulas, right!" Vicara laughed.

"Now can he leave?"

Art came over to Mertose and laid a hand on his shoulder.

"Does he have to? I like him!"

She smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek, Mertose blushed furiously. Vicara shook her head and laughed, but Drulas looked annoyed as ever though Mertose also saw a little jealousy in his eyes.

Vicara looked to the window and at the darkness outside.

"It is very late Mertose, your captain might be looking for you."

Mertose nodded, he probably should get back before his father found his bed empty.

"You're right Vicara. It was wonderful meeting you two! Drulas I hope we can eventually be friends, or at least be able to tolerate each other's presences."

"When orcs fly!" he mumbled under his breath.

"Good-night Artellwen, lovely meeting you!"

He kissed her hand, and she giggled her face flush.

"Vicara … could you show me the way to the palace? Since we raced here, I don't remember how to get back!" he asked awkwardly.

"Sure," she said simply.

Before Vicara walked out, Drulas gently grabbed her arm and whispered into her ear.

"Just come back, that's all I want."

Vicara smiled at him, then walked out with the prince.

The two were silent for a long while as they walked through the forest. Mertose wanted to say something, anything, but nothing came to his mind. It was Vicara who finally broke the silence.

"What's it like?" she asked.

"I do not understand."

"The palace, the King, and his sons. What are they like? I've never known anything about them. I don't even know both the prince's names."

"Oh, well, I am actually a good friend of the princes!" he said proudly.

"Really? Are they really like bratty and stuck up?" she asked curiously.

"No, not at all! In fact, they try very hard to be like everyone else. Especially the oldest," he smiled.

"What's his name?"

Mertose thought desperately for a name, then thought of his old friend.

"Zirric is his name," he said, "and Legolas is his brother."

"What's Zirric like?"

"Well, he's handsome, brave, daring, good with a bow," Mertose grinned, but then saw Vicara's unimpressed face and tried to look deeper, "but he also loves his people, and would die for his land, but doesn't like to sit in boring meetings with his father's advisors. Actually he reminds me of you."

"Me? What could the prince and I possibly have in common?"

"Well, you say you are always being watched by the guards and can really never go anywhere. Neither can he. I or someone else is always with him! The people cast you out, he is also cast out. No one talks to him, he is the prince, and people who are supposedly "below him" don't want to speak with him."

"You really are friends with the prince, you must be like family to get that kind of information."

"Yes, I guess you could say I am like family."

He sighed, wishing so badly to tell her he was the prince, and he knew her pain. Stupid, he thought, why did you have to say you were only a guard!

"And worst yet," he continued, "he is, practically, being forced to marry a maiden from Rivendell, and he doesn't like her."

"That's too bad, though is it not his duty to marry a princess?"

"Yes, but she's not a princess just a noble."

"Still, if your kingdom needs ties with Rivendell then he should marry her."

"I suppose you're right, but for one I think his father is just trying to get him out of the way, so he can get to Legolas and marry him off. And the prince … sort of likes someone else anyway. Who is, unfortunately, not a noble at all."

Vicara shrugged.

"There is nothing he can do about it. Marriage for nobles does not center on love, I've heard that many of times."

"Lets say this, what would you do if the prince fell in love with you?"

"Mertose that would never happen in a thousand years!" she laughed.

"Just answer the question," he said rather seriously, and Vicara quickly stopped laughing.

"Well," she contemplated for a moment, "I'm not sure, actually. If we really loved each other, I doubt I could let him go to be completely honest."

"And that's where the prince is now, between a rock and a hard place." Mertose sighed.

"What's so terrible about this lady anyway?"

"She's very dull, and doesn't really have a life. The prince and her can never carry on a good conversation. He's adventurous, she's unexciting, and she suffocates him! Every time I see him she always clinging to him!"

Vicara laughed.

"Is that not all elven women who know they may be princesses?"

"Even you?"

"I don't desire to be a princess Mertose. I'm actually happy where I am. Of course there are some negatives to my life style, but I am with my friends, and that's all I need!" she smiled.

"I like that!"

They both smiled, and then continued their conversation about Legolas and Thranduil until they finally reached the edge of the forest with the palace in sight.

"Thank you very much for showing me the way home Vicara. I promise you I will not tell a soul about you, your friends, or home," he said looking into her eyes, and Vicara nodded.

"I … I trust you Mertose."

"I'm glad you do," he smiled. "I hope I will see you again soon. Perhaps when you get low on the food I gave you."

"Sure … or you could just come by even … even if we have enough," she smiled sheepishly.

"I would love to!"

Suddenly Mertose leaned in to kiss her, but Vicara turned away.

"I should go."

She then ran back into the forest. Mertose sighed looking after her.

"Good-night Vicara," he whispered, and then headed toward the palace.

Not far away was Kitbellwen watching the two with her mouth sagging open in shock. Her shock quickly turned into anger and jealousy.

"So, Mertose, you think you can go run off with some peasant?! I don't think so! That little peasant will never see the light of day when I'm finished with her!" she said to herself, and then marched into the palace to plan out her wicked ideas.


	10. Chapter 10

The next day Mertose found that he had another body, Kitbellwen. She had attached herself to him in the morning and never let go. The prince felt suffocated and irritated; even if he found an excuse to get away she would somehow be there! It was the first time in his life that he actually looked forward to the meeting he had to go to.

"My prince, I have only seen a small piece of your beautiful forest, will you please show me its magnificence?" she asked very sweetly as soon as he walked out of his meeting.

"Well I … "

Unfortunately, his father just so happened to be behind him, and gave him a nudge.

"Of course my lady," he answered.

So, they prepared then left, Mertose brought her to a well-used path into the forest, but Kitbellwen stopped him.

"My lord, I have been down these paths, will you not take me somewhere more exotic, more … isolated." She smirked.

Mertose was a bit confused.

"I thought you didn't like exotic places my lady."

"I will not deny that I am not very fond of them, but this is an exception. I really do want to see your home."

What I do for wealth, she thought bitterly.

"All right then, my lady."

He tried to think of a place to take her where she wouldn't be too uncomfortable. Then he decided to show her the western side of the forest. It wasn't too dreadful of a place, and it was the part of the forest farthest away from Vicara and her friends.

"My lady-"

"Please do call me Kitbellwen."

"Kitbellwen, I will take you to the western side of the forest. I think you will like it, but I will warn you, there are bugs and sticky plants that can attach to your clothes."

Kitbellwen, inside, really didn't want to go, but it was the only way she could get him alone with her. She forced on a smile and said.

"Thank you my lord, and besides, don't I need some excitement in my life?"

Mertose smiled somewhat and nodded.

"I suppose."

Mertose, still surprised in the sudden change of the Lady of Rivendell, led her into the forest. Kitbellwen was beaming with joy that her plan had finally started. For the moment, she decided to woo her little prince and draw him away from that ugly girl. She had no idea what Mertose saw in her. She seemed dirty, and even had a scar on her face. Her hair was frizzy, and her clothes a mess. She looked like a common human. Kitbellwen shook her head, and then put on a sweet smile.

"Please Mertose, I may call you Mertose now?" the prince nodded, finding no harm in it, "Mertose may we stop for a moment? I need a rest."

"All right," he said then looked for a place for them to sit.

He soon found a fallen over tree and took the weight off his feet, he gestured to a frowning Kitbellwen to sit down. Kitbellwen grimaced as she looked at the dirty, old tree.

"Something wrong?" Mertose asked, but she quickly put on a smile.

"No nothing is wrong," she then forced herself to sit. I am doing this it to be a princess, she kept reminding herself in her head.

Mertose felt very awkward, this was the first time they were alone together, and the prince had no idea what to say or do. But he was glad that Kitbellwen was becoming more adventurous. Suddenly he felt the heat of her body come closer to him, the prince cleared his throat.

"Mertose … what are you thinking?" she whispered.

"Well … um," he didn't have a clue as to how to answer. Finally, he settled on saying something generic, "I'm thinking about how much I really love this forest."

"It is stunning, like you," she smiled inching even closer.

Mertose blushed and turned to look at her. He almost jumped when he realized just how close she had got. One more inch and she would be touching his nose.

"K-Kitbellwen, you definitely flatter me, and don't misunderstand me, you are very beautiful and attractive," a smug smile came on the lady's face, "but it's just, we are very different, and it's hard for us to have conversations."

A frown suddenly found its way to Kitbellwen's lips.

"What are you saying Mertose? Am I not good enough for you?"

"No! No, Kitbellwen," he sighed.

His words weren't coming out the right way. Kitbellwen placed a hand on his shoulder.

"It's all right, I understand now. But is there not a saying, "differences make the best relationship"?"

Kitbellwen suddenly leaned in and tried to kiss him. The prince watched her, she was beautiful, he thought, but right before their lips touched a vision of Vicara flashed before his eyes. Mertose turned away, and Kitbellwen ended up kissing his cheek.

"What is it?" she asked softly into his ear.

"I'm very sorry, I … just need to think about this."

Kitbellwen sighed, might as well let him think, or he'll be on to you, she thought.

"Of course, lets go back."

Vicara looked out the small window in front of her she seemed to be daydreaming. But she snapped out of her trance once she heard a giggled coming from behind her. The girl quickly turned, red faced, to see Art with her hands over her mouth.

"And what are you so giddy about?" she asked putting a hand to her hot cheek.

"Nothing," Art shrugged, but when Vicara gave her look of 'I'll find out one way or another' she spoke, "I've never seen you daydream before."

Vicara raised an eyebrow.

"Daydream? You thought I was daydreaming?" she laughed nervously.

"Vic, you are a very bad lair when it comes to love, do you know that?" she laughed.

"Now we're talking about love! Art you … you got it all wrong!" she blushed pure maroon.

"I don't think she does," a rather irked voice entered the room followed by Drulas.

"How would you know?" Vicara huffed.

"I know because ever since that Merna –"

"Mertose!" she quickly interrupted.

"That elf, left this place you've been walking on air and looking off into oblivion whenever you get a chance!"

"That doesn't mean anything Drulas!"

"I didn't fall onto this Earth yesterday Vicara, I think I know the signs of someone in love!"

"And what's so wrong with me being in love?"

"The problem is that elf is not one of us! He's a palace guard who will betray us, and make you betray us as well!"

Vicara finally lost her last nerve with that. She stood up to her full height and screamed at her best friend.

"You're beginning to sound like one of those elves who wouldn't accept me! We are NOT some kind of alliance where only abandoned, different people are recognized! You don't know anything about Mertose, and yet you judge him! I'm starting to think you would have criticized me too if you hadn't known me for so long!"

"Vicara I –"

"And another thing!" she continued cutting him off, and not caring about the sad look in his eyes, "I am not the only one who is acting all in love Drulas! I'm so sorry that I just can't hide it as well as you!"

"Vicara no please!" he pleaded.

"Just because there is someone else in this house who has found someone doesn't mean you should be so jealous over it! I found Mertose, you found Art!" she took a breath, and then wished she had never ever said any of that.

Drulas look so betrayed, so angry, and sad it tore at Vicara's heart. Art just looked shocked, she had no idea that Drulas felt that way about her, she needed to sit down.

"I trusted you with that secret! You were my best friend, and this is how you treat me? By telling a secret I trusted you with! We were like brother and sister! That elf has changed you. I thought we were the ones you trusted and relied upon. Now Mertose is the better person? He's the one you depend on? Well, fine then! You have my blessing!" Drulas yelled and then ran out of the house and out into the forest. Vicara, with tears in her eyes, tried to follow him.

"Drulas wait please! I'm sorry, I take it all back, I didn't mean any of it!" she cried trying to find him, but was lost in the foliage. She then fell to her knees, "I'm sorry … I'm sorry," she whispered.

Author's note: Just wanted to give a huge Thank You to all my reviewers! You people have kept me writing this story. Sorry to say that I had a bit of a writers' block for a while there, that's why this one took some time, so it also may not be the greatest chapter either… I'll keep trying. Thanks for reading!


	11. Chapter 11

Mertose sighed as he poked at his dinner plate, still piled with food. He wasn't hungry, he needed to see Vicara and get his feelings for her straightened out.

"Are you well son? You haven't eaten anything," asked Thranduil.

"I'm well father, I ate a lot at lunch," yet another one of the prince's excuses, "may I be excused?"

The King nodded worriedly. As he stood, all eyes were on him, especially Kitbellwen's, who did not look too happy at the moment. She never got another chance to be alone with him, and now he was probably going to meet with that peasant again. Though, she thought, maybe it was to tell her he really wanted to be with her. Her plan could be cut short. She smirked; the Lady of Rivendell would just have to wait.

Legolas watched his brother leave with a raised eyebrow. Where was his older brother always disappearing? He also excused himself and then went after Mertose, finding him in his room changing into casual clothes.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Get out of my room Legolas!" Mertose said flatly, pulling his boots on.

"Let me rephrase the question, where are you going?"

"Must you know every little thing I am doing? I don't have to tell you everything. Get out!"

Mertose tried to leave the room and take Legolas with him, but his baby brother bared the way.

"I'll tell father if you don't tell me!"

"What are you … an elfling? Now you're telling on me?"

"Yes," Legolas smiled triumphantly.

"I'm … going for a walk in the woods. There you happy? I like to take nice quiet walks sometimes in the evening to … clear my head. Can I go now?"

Legolas began to laugh.

"You? This brave warrior … likes to take … evening strolls!"

Legolas had a hard time finishing his sentence through the peels of laughter that seemed to be caught in his throat.

"Har, har, har, you found out my big secret! Now will you let me go?" Mertose was getting exasperated.

Legolas just fell on the floor laughing. The older prince just rolled his eyes, stepped over him, and walked out of the palace.

As Mertose walked into the forest he walked under the tree that Vicara was fond of. Suddenly, his ears perked up and he heard an odd noise coming from the tree's top. The prince looked up and saw none other than Vicara, but something was wrong with her. Her hands covered her face and her shoulders were shaking. Mertose became very concerned and started climbing the tree, once he stood on a branch just below the one she was sitting on he spoke softly.

"Vicara … "

Vicara gasped and looked at him. Mertose noticed that her eyes were red, and her cheeks looked wet. What was wrong with her? He watched as, what, to him, looked like a raindrop fall from her eye. After a moment of confusion it dawned on him, she was crying! Mertose had only heard about crying, but he had never seen it since elves don't cry. But she is half-elf, or half-human in this case.

"Oh Mertose!" she cried pitifully.

And with that, Mertose realized what he wanted. He wanted Vicara. It absolutely tore his heart out to see her like this, he never wanted to see her cry again, and he was going to make sure of it. The prince didn't want Kitbellwen; he knew he could never be truly happy with her. She brought him discomfort and awkwardness, and beauty was all fine and lovely, but there was coldness to her beauty. With Vicara he felt comfortable, he always felt happy.

Mertose quickly jumped up and sat next to her on the branch, swiftly wrapping his arms around her. Vicara rested her head on his chest, tears silently still falling from her eyes. She swallowed, and then suddenly realized how warm Mertose was, and how wonderful it felt to be in his arms. She was surprised at herself, but before she could think anymore on the matter Mertose spoke.

"What's wrong?"

Vicara swallowed once more trying to get her words to come out evenly.

"Drulas … " she finally whispered, "he-he's … gone."

"Gone? Where? What happened?"

Vicara began to cry again, the terrible memories flooding back. She then felt Mertose's embrace become tighter, and she clamed down.

"I … I don't know where he is. Oh Mertose, I said awful things to him! I wasn't thinking," she blurted out.

"Calm down," Mertose hushed her, trying to soothe the girl.

He began to stroke her golden hair, something he had wanted to do since he first saw her.

"Why were you saying awful things to him?"

Vicara sniffed.

"Because he was speaking badly of … you."

She tried to move her face closer to him, so he wouldn't see her blush.

"You stood up for me?"

Mertose looked down at the girl who was trying to hide her face, he was stunned.

"Well … yes," finally came an answer, "I know you are a good person Mertose, at least to me you are."

She then looked up at him and gave him a small smile. Mertose smiled sheepishly himself, he felt so fantastic, and he was glad that she was smiling a little, but her weak smile didn't last long.

"But I went too far, and I hurt him, now he's gone and I can't find him!"

Another tear escaped her eye, but it was quickly wiped away by the prince's warm hand.

"We'll find him! I promise," he smiled.


	12. Chapter 12

Mertose groaned as he was awakened by someone shaking him hard.

"Come on Mertose wake up!"

The older prince just groped until he found flesh and pushed away his annoying baby brother.

"Go away Legolas!"

Legolas slowly got up from the floor, and then pulled his blankets off his body.

"Get up! It's late and father wants to see you!"

Mertose just groaned louder, he went to bed late last night. He had made sure Vicara was all right and took her home where he stayed for awhile to hear the whole story about what happened with Drulas. Drulas … even though Mertose wasn't too fond of the elf he still had to find him for Vicara's sake.

"Come on you lazy prince! Get out of that bed or I'll push you on the floor!" Legolas threatened.

Mertose only responded by putting his pillow over his head. The next thing he knew he had fallen on the hard ground with a nice "thud." He looked up to see his younger sibling towering over him, arms crossed, and looking a lot like their father for a second.

"I meant what I said," he grinned.

"No doubt!" he said angrily.

Thranduil's oldest then got up and shoved Legolas out of his room. Soon he was clean, dress, and heading to the dining room to find food and his father. Yawning, the prince opened the door to find the King sitting at the head of the table reading some papers. Mertose placed himself across from him and waited to be served.

"Did you sleep well son?" he asked not looking up.

"Yes father."

"Well I would hope so since you had quite a bit of it!"

"Sorry father, I went out for an evening walk and loss track of time."

Thranduil suddenly looked up at his son.

"An evening walk? That doesn't sound like something you would do."

"I needed to clear my head."

"What troubles you son?" he asked instantly.

Mertose was silent for a while not sure if he should tell his father the truth … for once. With a sigh, he said one word.

"Kitbellwen."

The King paused and mulled over that one word.

"Listen to me Mertose, I have set before you many elven women to choose from to be your wife, but you pushed them all away. After Kitbellwen I just don't know if there is another noble she-elf that could qualify as a spouse for you," he sighed, "I have talked with Lord Rilten and we have made an arrangement-"

"What? You're making me marry her! I think that is going too far father!"

Images of Vicara flashed through his head and his heart started to break.

"It's a normal thing among us, and what else am I to do? It's about time you married, and since you couldn't decide an someone I decided for you!"

Mertose suddenly wasn't hungry.

"But father I-"

He was just about to tell him of Vicara when a guard came rushing in.

"My lords," he bowed, "we found him! We found that assassin that Prince Mertose spotted!"

Mertose's eyes grew; this is bad, he thought.

"We have been looking for him and his friends for a while too. He is one of those outsiders in the forest that we still cannot find, but we arrested him finally!"

Drulas … Mertose thought forlornly. He got himself arrested! This is terrible, I'll have to get him out … no matter what, he thought.

"Splendid! This it wonderful news! Isn't it Mertose?"

His father said bursting with happiness, but Mertose just grew pale.

"Yes … father, can I-"

"I must tell Rilten," he said not paying attention to his son at the moment, then quickly got up and left.

The oldest prince sighed watching his father go. He needed some fresh air and to think of a plan on how to get Drulas out of jail. Slowly he walked back to his room, stood on the balcony, and looked out into oblivion his mind in thought.

Everything is falling apart. Drulas is in jail; more or less because of me – their argument was over me! I'm being forced to marry Kitbellwen; I still don't even know her that well. And Vicara, he sighed, I'll probably never be with her. Mertose's heart ached with a pain he never knew it could. I … I love her, he finally came to realize. He by no means thought that love could hurt so much.

I have to get Drulas out of jail, was his next thought. That is for certain, he is innocent, and nobody knows or will believe that he is.

At dinner that evening, Mertose was very sullen. Looking around he noticed more elves that accompanied them to dinner than usual. He knew why too, unfortunately, they were there for the big announcement – his betrothal.

The prince looked at the Lady of Rivendell beside him, stunning as usual. Nothing exciting, or exotic, or even fun about the elf woman, she was just beautifully boring. Vicara, he contemplated, was full of energy and emotion, she was opinionated and had a temper but would die for her friends.

Mertose caught himself smiling, but it quickly faded as he came back to reality. He could never be with her.

"I am honored to be the one who is to become your wife Mertose, I know we will make it work," Kitbellwen beamed.

Mertose smiled weakly at her, and just nodded. Soon, after dinner, the announcement was made, the nobles cheered, happy for their prince. Mertose and Kitbellwen stood there in front of everyone. The Lady smiling brightly and even gave Mertose a kiss on the cheek. The prince forced a small smile but inside his heart was crushed.


	13. Chapter 13

Later that night, after the celebration had died down and all had found comfort in their beds, the Prince of Mirkwood was up and cloaked in black. Soundlessly, he crept away from the sleeping palace and soon found himself just a few feet away from the jail. But he was not alone.

Just as Mertose left his chambers his betroth was at the other end of the hallway looking on in both confusion and annoyance.

Can't that elf sleep in his chambers for a whole night just once? The Lady of Rivendell asked herself angrily and then quickly but quietly followed her prince.

Mertose, with no knowledge of his pursuer, was concentrating on how to come into the place that held Drulas. Thankfully, the two guards in front of the door were happily asleep. They knew that the crime in Mirkwood was nothing serious. Drulas was probably the only prisoner in there! And yet, these guards insisted on hunting down his three best friends. Mertose wasn't going to let that happen.

Slowly, he began to glide over to the guards and quickly began to look for the keys. The shinny little objects finally showed themselves on the belt of the sleeping guard to the right of the door.

Mertose cautiously knelt down, his nimble fingers beginning to slip the key ring off the belt. When the guard suddenly mumbled and shifted a little, Mertose's blood rushed making his heart beat wildly and the next breath in his lungs to be held. With this rush of adrenaline, Mertose swiftly grabbed the keys, found the right one, and opened the door. After practically jumping in, he shut the door softly behind him.

Once his pulse was back to normal he headed down the stairs to the cells. Mertose's eyes searched carefully into the dark imprisonments for any sign of Vicara's best friend. He suddenly heard shifting coming from behind him, and quickly turning Mertose went up to the bars.

"Drulas! Drulas is that you?" he said in a low voice.

When no response came, the prince reached for the lone torch on the wall and held it up, the flames casting a dull light into the cell. There he saw the blonde haired elf, sitting on a small bench, and shielding his green eyes from the new light.

"Drulas! Thank goodness you're all right! I'm getting you out of here-"

"Don't bother," he said sullenly.

"What?" Mertose said in surprise.

"I might as well stay in here for I have no friends out there," Drulas' voice quivered with anger.

"Drulas, that's nonsense! Vicara is incredibly sorry for what she said and is worried sick about you!"

"So, she told you everything huh? I'm not surprised, it seems she can never keep anything to herself-"

"How dare you speak about your best friend that way! She told me everything so I could understand the situation and look for you because it would just be too risky for her to come and do so. And the only reason she told your secret was because you kept pushing her and making her more and more angry!" Mertose said becoming angry himself, but trying hard not to let his voice rise.

Drulas didn't answer, his head fell into his hands, and a sigh passed his lips. Mertose gazed upon him for a moment until he finally spoke softly.

"Artellwen misses you too, and she wants to talk to you."

The elf looked up slowly his eyes filled with hope.

"Really? She really said that?"

Mertose smiled and nodded.

"Now can we escape? The smell in here is making me nauseous."

Drulas nodded, and the prince quickly set to work on finding the right key for the lock.

"T-Thank you … Mertose," he said with a slight smiled.

"Your welcome … friend."

After Mertose broke Drulas from the cell, he led the way to the back door of the jail. The door was not guarded because it could not be opened from the outside. Once they were back in the free air both prince and pauper headed for the thick forest.

Mertose stopped a few times during the travel back, listening intently, for he could have sworn he heard another pair of footsteps behind them. But after hearing nothing every time he halted Mertose decided that his ears were playing tricks on him and then kept moving forward.

Finally, the duo reached the small house on the tree and went inside. Their eyes were met with a pacing, frazzled-looking Vicara along with a serious, thoughtful Artellwen sitting at the table. Both women stopped and slowly turned their gazes at the two elves that had entered.

While Vicara fell to her knees in front of Drulas begging for forgiveness and rambling on about how sorry she was, Art ran into his arms speaking rapidly about how worried she was about him. Poor Drulas was trying to keep up with the two elven women's babblings until finally he yelled.

"Enough! One at a time, please! My head hurts!"

"Drulas, I'm so sorry! I never dreamed in a million years that I would hurt you so deeply! I wasn't myself, please forgive me!" the elven girl cried, tears rimming her eyes.

Drulas smiled at her, then helped her upright and hugged her tightly.

"I forgive you … sister," he whispered to her.

Vicara let her tears fall, and she held him close afraid if she didn't she would lose him again.

"Thank you," she whispered back.

"Just don't do it again!" he teased her and she laughed.

"Drulas?" a soft voice asked off to the side of them.

The two parted from their embrace, and Vicara grinned giving Drulas a nudge in Art's direction. Drulas looked a bit nervous, not sure of what to expect.

"I think you and I need to have a talk. Don't you agree?" she asked her lips slowly curving into a smile.

Drulas smiled as well and followed her obediently into the other small room so they could speak privately.

Vicara snickered as did Mertose who now freely stared at the golden haired half-elf. She blushed but slowly slipped into his arms, seeking their warmth and comfort.

"Thank you Mertose. Thank you so much for what you have done for us. There's no way I could ever repay you!"

I know quite a few ways, the prince thought though too afraid to speak such words to her.

"No, no, there's no need to repay me. I did it for you," he grinned looking down into her dark brown eyes.

"Mertose I-" she faltered for her eyes were caught up in his. Mertose slowly came closer and closer to her.

"Vicara! Mertose!" yelled Artellwen happily as she and Drulas quickly entered the room.

The pair immediately separated trying their hardest to look like nothing had happened.

"What is it Art?" Vicara asked swiftly forcing a smile on her features.

"Drulas and I are going to marry!" she said with delight.

"Oh! That's wonderful! I'm so glad for you!" Vicara replied her smile becoming real.

"Congratulations!" Mertose exclaimed shaking Drulas' hand.

"Thank you, but we're going to wait a while before we do. We decided we still need to get to know each other more, even though we've been friends for some time," Drulas said wrapping his arms around Artellwen.

"A wise decision, I must say. Now, since we are all here and jovial, how about we have some dinner?" Mertose suggested.

"I would love that! I'm starving, I haven't eaten anything for I was so worried," Vicara said placing her hand over her stomach.

"Me too!" Art chimed in.

"Me three," Drulas grinned.

While the four friends ate cheerfully inside, outside a very perturbed lady was grumbling at the tree house.

"So, this is where you run off to every night! You messed with the wrong elf Mertose. I'm just going to have to put an end to your nightly walks my prince," Kitbellwen grinned and then stole away back to the elven home.


	14. Chapter 14

Mertose went down to breakfast to find his father furious and the head guards terrified as they stood listening to his wrath explode.

"How could you have let this happen? Is it so difficult for the guards of Mirkwood to keep one elf in jail?"

The three elven men looked down ashamed, until finally one spoke up.

"We will right this wrong my lord! We will search everywhere to find him and his companions. We will not disappoint you sir," he said proudly his comrades nodding with agreement.

"Very well, may your search be fruitful."

Quickly the three soldiers bowed and left. Mertose finally left his stance at a side entryway and sat down beside his father. He knew that Vicara's hideout was well secluded and hard to get to, but the prince still worried. It was unlikely that they would be found but not impossible.

"What's on your mind son?" Thranduil's voice cut through Mertose's thoughts suddenly.

"Many things father," he said wearily.

"I know engagements and weddings can be somewhat stressful, but you must try to relax."

Mertose wanted to groan, he had actually forgotten about the engagement and up coming wedding for a few blissful hours. But now that whole dilemma had come crashing back. He wished he could just tell everyone the truth, but Mertose was in too deep with the lies.

"Where are Lady Kitbellwen and her father, and Legolas for that matter?" the prince asked.

"They should be here in a minute or two I suspect. The Lord and Lady are probably still in bed, you woke up rather early this morning. And Legolas, I do believe, is out on the training field."

"As usual," Mertose said with a smile. He was very proud of his little brother; Legolas was becoming a better warrior everyday.

Just then Lord Rilten put in appearance and sat down on the other side of Thranduil, across from Mertose.

"Good morning my friend," Thranduil smiled.

"Good morning Lord Rilten."

"Morning my lords, hope you slept well, Prince Mertose," the healer said to get the young elf's attention. Mertose looked to him once more.

"If you don't mind, I would just like to say once more how glad it makes my heart to see you as being my daughter's future husband."

Mertose swallowed and tried not to wince or grimace but instead gave a weak smile.

"I was worried, as any father would be, about my daughter's future but now I am very happy, and honored to soon have you as a son through marriage."

"He will not disappoint you my friend, he is a good and fine elf," Mertose's father put in.

Mertose grew pale with heartache. This was why he kept lying, how could he say he despised Kitbellwen and wanted to wed Vicara? He would break Kitbellwen's heart, disappoint Lord Rilten, and make his father very angry. The prince sighed inwardly; he finally falls in love but with the wrong person.

"Where is the lovely bride to be anyway?" the king of Mirkwood asked.

"I'm not sure, I thought she'd be down here by now," he smiled "she probably can't decide what dress to wear."

The two older elves chuckled while the young prince showed his famous fake smile once more.

Kitbellwen, meanwhile, was dressed but had a different destination than the breakfast room. She was heading to the stables cloaked in blue. The Lady of Rivendell had already heard of the search party of guards to look for Mertose's friends. Kitbellwen only hoped she wasn't too late.

Reaching the stables she was lucky enough to find the head guard saddling his horse. The Lady pulled her hood to shade her face more as she took a few steps closer to the elf.

"I have heard rumors of you and your fellow guards are to search for a few sought after criminals," she said in a low voice.

The head guard looked up from his task to observe the cloaked figure before him, though unable to identify her.

"Those rumors are true, and what is your purpose of coming to me?" he asked warily.

"I just might be able to make your exploration much shorter dear sir," Kitbellwen answered smiling under her hood.

"I'm listening," nodded the guard.

Later in the day, Mertose was walking out of a meeting he had had with his father and advisers. It was at this time that he ran into Kitbellwen who looked very happy.

"Good afternoon Mertose," she said cheerfully and abstain-mindedly linked arms with the prince.

"Afternoon Kitbellwen," Mertose replied somewhat startled by her sudden presence.

"I feel like taking a walk perhaps to that one balcony that overlooks the forest. Please join me," the Lady said sweetly her eyes pleading.

Mertose suddenly broke away from her and turned his head.

"Well I would it's just –"

He was cut off by Kitbellwen's gentle hand turning his face so he would look straight into her eyes.

"Please Mertose, just for a small while. We are to be married and we haven't even seen each other for quite a while. I want to know you Mertose; I want to spend time with you."

Mertose took a deep breath. This wasn't going to be good. He didn't want to make her think he loved her only to break her heart. The prince looked again at the desperation in her eyes. If it was only for a little while and he kept his distance then this might not turn out so terrible, he thought.

"All right, I shall walk with you," he finally agreed.

"Thank you Mertose!" her voice dripped with sweet honey as she slipped her arm around his again.

When they reached the balcony Kitbellwen moved from Mertose to the railing, leaning on it and looking out. She smiled back at the prince while the wind played with her dark hair. Mertose slowly came to stand beside the beautiful maiden, keeping his distance, and his eyes remained focused on the great landscape of trees and the different shades of green. The sight made him smile; he had not been here for a long time.

Suddenly the prince felt a hand intertwine with his. Quickly Mertose looked down at Kitbellwen who was gazing lovingly into his blue eyes. Thranduil's oldest swiftly looked away.

"Mertose," he heard the Lady whisper, "I love you."

Who knew that three small and simple words could tear someone's soul apart? Mertose felt like he would pass out from the pain he suffered. How could he tell her he didn't love her at all? Turning back to Kitbellwen, he looked at her beautifully cold face, her soft smile seemed fake and her expecting eyes looked greedy. Mertose couldn't say it, he wouldn't lie this time.

Before he could even open his mouth warm lips were suddenly pressed to his. The prince's eyes grew wide, and he became stiff as Kitbellwen continued to kiss him. One of her arms secured his waist while the other was pressing on the back of his neck. Mertose was trapped, his mind went blank, and he didn't know what to do.

"Brother?"

Mertose thanked the Valar his little brother had come to the rescue. Kitbellwen quickly moved away, turned, and stared out at the scenery.

"Yes Legolas?" Mertose immediately walked off the balcony and towards his brother's voice and did not notice the smirk that appeared on Kitbellwen's lips.


	15. Chapter 15

"Legolas?" Mertose uttered as he turned a corner finally finding his baby brother, "What is it?"

"Father told me to tell you the good news. Those three outsiders, they've finally been captured. Their trial is going to be tomorrow morning. Father wants you to be there," Legolas finished staring at his brother's bewildered and shocked features. "Mertose, are you all right?"

Mertose couldn't believe his ears. Vicara, Drulas, and Artellwen were … captured? This couldn't be happening, there's no way the guards could have found them that easily and that quickly. He felt like he would pass out. The elder prince was brought back to the present by Legolas giving his shoulder a shake.

"Where are they now?" Mertose suddenly asked surprising his little brother.

"In the jail of course, is there something you're not telling me Mertose?" he inquired.

Mertose looked at his young brother and nodded. He could always trust Legolas who was not only his brother but his friend as well. Pulling him into his room he told Legolas everything, collapsing into a chair as he did.

"That's quite a situation you have there brother. Have you any plan on how to solve your problems?"

"Not really, and I know father would never accept Vicara, but I love her so much. I cannot marry Kitbellwen," the prince stared out the window, "I think I will go and see them," he said standing.

"Brother, be careful. I feel there is something else at work, something working against you."

Mertose nodded, and then left Legolas, heading for the jail. Once he arrived he told the guards he wanted to see the criminals and they let their prince inside alone. There was more light in the cells with the sun still up, but not too much. He found the three without trouble, each were in their own cell, and chained to the wall. Drulas was the first to see him, his eyes burning giving the heir to the throne an ugly glare.

"What are you doing here?" he hissed.

Vicara and Art looked up next. Vicara quickly turned away and Artellwen just stared at him pitifully.

"How did this happen?" Mertose asked.

"I don't know, you tell us!" Drulas' voice dripped with venom.

"What, you think I did this? That I planned for this to happen?"

Mertose was stunned that they accused him. He winced at the pain in his chest.

"If not you, then who else Mertose? You're the only other person we've had contact with in years! And you're a guard; I'd say you're guilty!"

"No! You're my friends! I would never do this to you. Drulas I broke you out last time. I'll get you three out of here as soon as I can!"

"Don't bother Mertose," he was shocked to hear Vicara's voice, "Drulas was right, we should have never trusted you. I knew – we all knew this is where we end up. But like idiots we fell into your trap."

Mertose felt his heart breaking as he listened to his love reject him.

"Vicara no, I didn't do this! Vicara I – "

"Mertose? Mertose, are you in here?"

The prince grew stiff as he heard the Lady of Rivendell's voice float into the dank air. This was not happening, this was a nightmare.

"There you are darling!" she said sweetly her tone emphasizing her last word, "Thought I had lost you. What on earth are you doing down here with these ruffians?"

Mertose watched as Vicara turned completely away from him and huddled into the corner, her shoulders beginning to shake. He was horrified, he had made her cry. Drulas was still trying to kill him with his glare, and Art was staring intently at the floor. Mertose heard Kitbellwen sigh after he didn't answer her.

"Well, come on then. Their trial is tomorrow you can see them then if you wish," she said her eyes only on Mertose as she tugged at his hand. He went with her, like a ghost, his eyes never leaving his friends until the door was closed in front of his face.

As they walked back to the palace Mertose didn't even notice that Kitbellwen still held his hand, her lips carrying a very smug smile as they ambled. Looking at his confused yet sad face the Lady couldn't help but feel a bit regretful in taking away his true love. But it for his own good, and it was his duty to marry her, she told herself quickly.

"You look like you've had a hard day love," she purred once they were back inside the palace, "those three criminals seem to be stressing you out – "

"Why are they criminals? What have they done to deserve the title?" he asked suddenly.

"Well, I'm not sure what they've exactly done, but just from their looks they must be outsiders. They can't be trusted. I mean that one girl even has a scar!" she said aghast.

Her last comment rang in his ears. Mertose paused and turned to his bride to be.

"How do you know that she had a scar?"

Vicara had turned away when Kitbellwen entered, and she did not even bother to look at any of the three captives. Kitbellwen laughed at his question, though it sounded slightly nervous.

"What do you mean darling? I saw her, she had a scar on her cheek – "

"How is that possible when all I saw was her back when you stepped in?"

Kitbellwen sputtered slightly trying to think up a lie. Suddenly Mertose's brother's words came back to him.

'"Brother, be careful. I feel there is something else at work, something working against you."'

"You … you know everything! You know that they are my friends!" he accused her bitterly.

"I did it for your own good Mertose! Those three could easily ruin your reputation … our reputation! Lord Thranduil would never allow them to live with his people. Besides, who would you rather be with? A beautiful woman who will always love you," will always love your position and wealth at least, she thought, "or an ugly girl who hates you right now for locking her up?"

Now that Mertose knew the awful truth, he did not lie to her.

"I would be with the woman who is honest and does not separate me from those who I care about. Yes, right now her trust in me is dwindling, but once I tell the truth to all I will be with her and be rid of you – "

"Who will believe you Mertose? I am the innocent daughter of a noble from Rivendell. I am to be married to the Prince of Mirkwood for political ties! Do you really think your father will let you marry some outsider?"

Mertose didn't want to admit it but she was right. His father wouldn't believe him, and wouldn't let him do such things. The prince watched as a triumphant smile graced Kitbellwen's lips. Mertose was trapped, like always, trapped with no air to breath, and no place to be himself. Suddenly the Prince of Mirkwood knew what he had to do to be released.

"You may be right about all that my lady. But well … I bid you farewell," he proclaimed, quietly and calmly walking away.

Kitbellwen was left slightly dazed at his quick agreement but smiled none the less. She had won; she was going to live happily ever after she mused as she left for her room.


	16. Chapter 16

"Where is your brother Legolas?" Thranduil asked angrily.

It was early in the morning, and the trial was about to begin. Vicara, Drulas, and Art all stood in chains in the middle of the large room waiting to be judged. Thranduil, Legolas, and a few advisors all sat before the three, waiting for Mertose to come and fill the empty seat. The King's patience was wearing thin as the hour grew later and later.

Kitbellwen sat next to her father off to the side grinning as if it was her wedding day. Mertose's tardiness made her slightly curious, but she didn't think it was anything to stress over.

"There you are son! I was beginning to worry," Thranduil said standing and gesturing Mertose to sit.

All three heads of the imprisoned friends turned sharply to look behind them. Their eyes grew and mouths dropped when they say the humble guard walking in. Mertose stared back at them for a moment, a sadness gleaming in his eyes. Vicara quickly found her hands to be very interesting while the other two continued to follow the prince with their eyes. When Mertose finally found his seat, the trail began.

First, the advisors told what they were charged with. Stealing, disturbing the public, and living outside the kingdom's boundaries without permission. Next was the decision of their punishment. Some suggested more jail time, physical punishment, even death. As they continued to ponder and argue, Mertose sat there, not speaking, just staring at a defeated Vicara.

"What causes a person to steal?" the prince suddenly asked.

Everyone in the room, including Vicara, looked at him with questioning and bewildered looks.

"What was that Mertose?" asked his father.

"What causes a person to steal?" he repeated still staring at the golden haired elf.

"A desire to do evil, I would say." said one advisor.

"To make others miserable," said another.

"To feed their greed," said a third.

"Perhaps," replied Mertose, "But no. To survive, to feed themselves, to try and make their life normal with something they could never buy."

"Are you actually justifying stealing my lord?"

"Only the type that is misunderstood," Mertose suddenly stood up and walked over to the three shackled elves, "Let me ask you my lady," he spoke to Art, "why did you steal?"

"Well, honestly, your highness," Art finally said after being tongue tied for awhile, "I never stole anything. I was always too afraid to and Drulas never wanted me in any danger anyway," she blushed at what she confessed.

"Ah, so you are actually innocent," Mertose smiled.

"She still lived outside the boundaries my lord," proclaimed an advisor.

"So she did, but do not others live outside our boundaries? Other elves, men, dwarves?"

The advisor fell silent, seemingly pondering his words. Mertose moved on to Drulas, who looked completely furious. Mustering up his courage the prince asked.

"Now, why did you steal?"

Drulas didn't answer; the advisors began to murmur among themselves. But the elf was suddenly jabbed in the ribs by Artellwen and was given a look that said you better answer.

"I stole to feed the ones I love and trust," he said looking straight into Mertose's eyes.

"Another innocent elf, who was just trying to survive," Mertose proclaimed.

Then Mertose stood in front of Vicara. Without realizing, he tenderly pushed back a few strands of hair away from her face. She slowly looked up at him, tears forming in her eyes. Kitbellwen shifted uncomfortably in her seat as she watched. Mertose leaned a bit closer to her and whispered.

"I'm going to get you all out of this. You must trust me!"

"How can I trust you?" she whispered back.

"You can't," Mertose grinned, "you just have to believe that my words are true."

Vicara blinked a few times, but then the corners of her mouth twitched slightly upwards.

"Besides," he added quickly, "I love you."

"Son? What are you discussing with her?" asked a suspicious Thranduil.

"What possessed her to steal," he answered his father, never taking his blue eyes off her shocked brown ones.

"And?" inquired the King.

"Other people's judgment of her looks, and who they think she is."

"How is that a reason?" asked an advisor.

"It's not!" cried Kitbellwen who didn't like where this was going, "My lords," she continued respectfully, "Just because these three stole for their, so called, survival, doesn't mean they did something good. Stealing is stealing, and you are right my lord, stealing just because you're different is not a good reason to be freed," she finished smugly.

"I had to-" Vicara tried to explain.

"Quiet you!" Kitbellwen cut her off quickly.

"I have had enough!" bellowed Mertose, making everyone jump, "I've had enough of your plotting! These three are good people who were shunned by our society and left to fend for themselves! It was hard for them to buy what they needed when no one would let them into their stores! It was hard for them to live in the kingdom when no one wanted them here! And it was hard for them to move completely away since this is the only home they know and love. They've tried to be good citizens, but that wasn't enough. They have to change who they are completely to fit in and be considered one of us! I will not stand for such a thing!"

Suddenly, Mertose pulled out keys from his pocket and unlocked his friend's chains.

"Mertose no!" cried Thranduil, while Legolas just sat back and watched.

"I am just like them father. You shun me and what I want and my opinions aside. I'm not going to be an outsider to you anymore!"

Mertose quickly led the others out, while Thranduil called for guards to stop them. Legolas smiled as he got up and ambled away.

As the four continued to run down a corridor that would eventually lead them out a side door, Mertose's arm was suddenly grabbed and they all stopped.

"I won't let you do this to me!" cried Kitbellwen desperately as her nails dug into Mertose's flesh.

"Keep running, there are horses waiting! Go, I'll catch up!" Mertose yelled.

Art and Drulas soon left, but Vicara remained.

"Kitbellwen we both know we don't love each other," Mertose pleaded.

"Love? You took away my one chance to be someone and make my family proud! Everything I do I fail at. You were going to be my one success. Something my father would praise me for, instead of my sister!"

The other two stared at her completely stunned. Both thought she was making their lives miserable for the fun of it! But that was definitely not the case. Mertose took both her hands in his.

"Kitbellwen, look me in the eyes," she did so, "From now on I don't want you to do things because of your parents or sister. I want you to do them because it's what you love," he glanced at Vicara who smiled, "I want you to promise me now that you'll marry for love, not money or power or praise."

Kitbellwen hesitated a moment, just staring at the prince who was doing everything for the one he loved. Suddenly, the sounds of the guards came from down the hall. Mertoes squeezed the Lady's hands and took off running with Vicara at his heels. Soon they were on horses and riding at full gallop into the thick forest.

Thranduil stood on the balcony with his youngest son staring out at the vast world.

"My lords," said a guard as he stepped onto the balcony, "we lost them in the forest," he proclaimed after some hesitation.

"Of course you did, who do you think taught him how to run and hide from his enemies?" replied the King solemnly, "What have I done?" he sighed bowing his head into his hands.

Legolas placed a comforting hand on his father's shoulder.

"You taught him to be his own leader and not judge others by appearances alone. You taught him to stand up for what he believed in."

"It doesn't really seem like I did though does it?" he retorted looking at his son who gazed back.

"Maybe not, but I know mother would be proud of him."

"Yes, she would. He alone found the truth in their hearts."

"I think we lost them," said Mertose as he and Vicara came up to Drulas and Art.

They were deep in the forest, and Mertose made sure the horses were also equipped with swords. It would take a few days before they would finally leave the forest to freedom.

"Sorry we doubted you Mertose," said Drulas.

"Sorry I lied to you. But if you knew I was a prince, I would have never gotten to know you or save you," he said.

"All is forgiven," said Vicara placing a hand on his arm, "we are all free and can start a new life together."

Art smiled and hugged Drulas who held her tight. Vicara held her hand out to Mertose who raised an eyebrow at her.

"Welcome to our little group," she smiled.

Mertose laughed, then grabbed her hand and pulled her into a kiss. Vicara's eyes widen, but soon she relaxed, closing her eyes, and wrapping her arms around the elf she loved. At the sound of Drulas' unhappy throat clearing, the two separated blushing a little.

"Perhaps we should continue on and get more distance between us and the kingdom," suggested Drulas, the others nodded and the four friends were soon off and free.

Thanduil never saw his son again, and promised not to make the same mistakes with Legolas. He let Legolas be himself and never forced him into marriage. Legolas missed his big brother from time to time, but loved him for what he did and stood for.

THE END

A/N: It's over! *dances* hope you enjoyed it and hopefully the ending wasn't too lame. My first fanfiction is done! Now ... on to the next idea swimming in my head!


End file.
